The Journey Begins/Gallery
Images zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1048.jpg|Judy Hopps waves goodbye to her family as she boards the train to Zootopia to join the city police force. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg|Mulan leaving home to take her father's place in the army. robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom saying goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. Danny beginning his journey into Hollywood.png|Danny Cat riding the bus to Hollywood to become a celebrity. moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg|Moana leaving Motonui for her quest to find Maui and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3244.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick driving off on the Patty Wagon to retrieve King Neptune's crown from Shell City and save Mr. Krabs. Mane_Six_and_Spike_set_off_on_their_journey_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six and Spike leave Equestria to find help in regions beyond. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-5353.jpg|Garfield heading off to the big city to find and rescue Odie from Happy Chapman. File:Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|Buzz Lightyear heading off to find and rescue Woody with the help of Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.21.12 PM.png|Rob Rabbit leaves his hometown of Rabbit town and seeks adventures to get a job. File:Anakinandmom.jpg|Anakin Skywalker leaving home to become a Jedi knight as he says goodbye to his mother, Shmi. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.04.06 PM.png|The Autobots led by Optimus Prime left their home planet of Cybertron and search for anything that can restore their homeworld while their enemies, The Decepticons are pursuing them. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Lightning McQueen leaves Radiator Springs along with Luigi and Guido are on the way to Rust-eze Racing Center. Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg|Kevin, Stuart and Bob leave in search for a new boss for their fellow Minions. Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 9.29.26 AM.png|Kermit the Frog leaves his beloved swamp home and heads for Hollywood, California and become famous. Screen Shot 2018-04-03 at 6.28.29 PM.png|WALL-E leaves the abandoned Earth follow EVE (which she retrieves the plant) to the Axiom starliner. Jurassic-world-new-trailer-gif-6.gif|Blue and her team leaving their fold to kill The Indominus Rex. Spike_talking_to_Twilight_on_chariot_S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon leaving their hometown of Canterlot (when ordered by her mentor, Princess Celestia) to Ponyville and make some new friends. Screen Shot 2018-07-04 at 9.14.32 AM.png|Timon leaving his home and sets off to live in his own life. curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-2240.jpg|George stowing away on the ship from Africa to New York to follow Ted. Screen Shot 2018-10-08 at 7.41.38 PM.png|Buddy Hobbs leaves his adoptive hometown of Santa's Workshop to find his real father in New York City and teach him and the citizens the true meaning of Christmas. rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-1416.jpg|The Rugrats on the flight to Paris Po and friends sets off.jpg|Po and the Furious Five leaving the Valley of Peace to save China. Kara goes on journey.jpg|Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) leaves her home city of Argo to Earth to recover the power source that can save her hometown. Videos Robots Train Station Scene|Rodney Copperbotom says goodbye to his parents as he takes the train from Rivet Town to Robot City to meet Bigweld. The Holy Bibble Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever Adult Swim|Master Shake and Meatwad begin their "quest" to achieve immortality, despite some criticism from Frylock. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine|Dean Winchester and his brother Sam venture through the animated world of Scooby-Doo after getting sucked into their new TV. Kung Fu Panda 2 - Travel Packing -1080p HD-|Po and the Furious Five travel to Gongmen City. Category:Galleries